


Homophobia? Jealousy? Who knows.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Best Friends, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Confusion, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frank Iero Is A Little Shit, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Frank had no idea why he felt sick whenever he seen Gerards boyfriend. Maybe he was going insane?





	Homophobia? Jealousy? Who knows.

Gerard always concentrated so hard, tongue stuck between teeth as he drew monster after monster up Franks forearm. He tried to focus on the trail of Shaprie, wet ink staining his skin yet he couldn't focus on anything but Gerards dorky face. 

"Your ma is gonna kill me some day."Gerard pointed out. He wasn't wrong about that, Linda always made him wash it off straight away. (Thats why he bought Gerard a full set of Sharpies, suck on that Linda.) 

"So? Do you miss your dorm at weekends?"

"Like hell. Roomates a fucking dick this year, I'm thinking about just moving home and catching the train every day."Gerard blew on the ink on his knuckles before pulling away, swirling around in his chair to his desk. 

"You'd have to wake up super early, dude."

"Yeah. Thats whats stopping me."

"I better go to work, catch ya later?"

"Yeah. Movie night with the guys, remember? Your turn to buy food."

"Cool. I'll pick something up."Frank grabbrd his backpack and headed to work. He worked in a comic book store in town, they pay was shitty but he got to read all day (and spoil new comic books, Gerards face was always hilarious.)  He spent most of the time with Black Flag baring in the shop as he did the stock, letting his mind wander off as he worked automatically. His eyes caught the sign of black ink on his knuckles and couldn't help the shit eating grin from spreading across his face.  _some day._

-

Movie night with the guys was always the same, shitty horrors, weed and alcohol. Every single Friday which was really the only thing that kept Frank going through the week. He curled up on Gerards bed, hugging a pillow as his brain fizzed. 

"Good?"

"Good."Frank nodded, glancing up at Gerard who was sat at the top of the bed, eating doritoes and sucking the powder off his fingers.

"Nobody likes the cheese."

"Everyone likes nacho cheese. You're weird."Gerard filled in, tapping the pillows until Frank shuffled up, already pulling at his sleeve to let him draw.

-

The last thing Frank expected to see when he unlocked Gerards apartment was him making out. He immediatly cleared his throat, watching Gerard pull away and grin.

"Hey! Didn't know you were coming today!"

"Yeah. Ma's shopping so.."Frank shrugged. He ignored his stomach churning as the man got up and held out his hand.

"I'm Chris. Sup?"

"Frank, hey."Frank nodded. 

"Chris is my...uh...buddy?"

"Right. Got it, you got beer?"

"Yeah, Frankie. Help yourself."

Frank grabbed one and stood at the sink, fighting the bile in his throat. He totally wasn't homophobic, he known Gerards gay since they were kids! So why does Frank feel pure and utter disgust? He went into the living room, seeing Chris grab his bag and duck down to kiss Gerard. Frank fought the urge to punch his dumb face in as he pulled away, smiling a goodbye. He nodded in return, moving to sit on the couch as Gerard stared at him.

"What was that?"

"What?"Frank asked. He couldn't bring himself to look at Gerard though.

"You're being weird."

"Am not. Wheres your roomate?"

"Visiting his mom."

Frank nodded and tried to calm down, giving up within half an hour and leaving with a small goodbye. Was Frank seriously homophobic? Mikey and Ray had been together since they were 15 and they were his bestfriends, so what the hell was his problem? Was he loosing his fucking mind?

-

Frank figured out as long as he didn't see Gerard kiss anyone, he could act normal. Gerard had to go fuck all that up though when Frank walked into the basement and seen Chris lying under the covers playing _Franks_ xbox. 

"Um..hi. Wheres Gee?"

"Gee?"

"Gerard."Frank rolled his eyes, knowing full well Chris seen it.

"Upstairs. Gets thirsty after sex."

Frank narrowed his eyes, resisting the urge to flip him off (barely. Frank deserves a fucking award.)

"Lovely."He forced a smile and headed upstairs, throwing himself on the couch next to Mikey. He waited until Gerard headed back downstairs before sighing.

"Are they dating now?"

"Yeah. Chris is cool dude. G said you act weird around them."

"Not intentionally."Frank shrugged and glanced at Mikey, who looked bored as he typed on his phone.

"I think i'm homophobic."

Mikey looked up, wide eyes and lips parted as he stared. Frank cringed and forced himself to get up.

"I should go-"

"Frank. You have never shown a problem around Ray and I, even when we make out infront of you. How-? Like why do you think your a homophobe?"

"It makes me want to throw up. Gerard and Chris. I don't know, you and Ray never bothered me, I love you guys. But...but something about them makes me want to punch a wall."

"God. I never realised you were a fucking asshole. This is Gerards first boyfriend and I swear if you fuck it up, i'll kick your fucking ass."

Frank forced a nod before leaving. God, he really was a fucking asshole. Gerard was his best friend in the entire world, how could he be such an actual prick to him?

-

Three months of Gerards relarionship passed, and he never mentioned Chris to Frank. On movie nights if anyone would ask a question about him, Gerard would answer it with a massive grin before looking at Frank, sighing softly. Frank felt like an ass. Hell he tried to force himself, honestly! But he found himself spending less time at the Ways and barely visiting Gerards dorm room. He didn't want to hear about Chris or his shitty accountant degree. Gerard stuck it for another month before he stormed into the comic book store, fists clenched as he walked to the till.

"Listen. I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but i'm sick of it. You can't accept i'm gay, fine. I don't give a shit. This is us finished, you homophobic piece of fucking shit. I trusted you! I came out to you when we were kids! I only had you to lean on for years and now you're a homophobe? Whatever. Fuck you. I don't want you fucking near us."

Frank was speachless as Gerard left, the hole where his heart use to be empty and sore. He let himself close up the shop and hide in the backroom, lasting a minute before he was sobbing into his knees.

-

"Have you ever struggled with your sexuality?"Mikey pushed the glasses up on his nose, tapping his finger against the glass counter. Frank snorted as he glanced around the empty store.

"No. I've always digged chicks."

"Yeah. But Ray and I were talking..you aren't a homophobe when you set us up and can share a bed with us drunkingly. You aren't a homophobe cause you've seen us make out and didn't care.  It doesn't add up! So uh...I think you're in love with Gerard."

"You're insane, Mikeyway."Frank laughed and turned back to his comic.

"Think about it. Are you against guys kissing guys? Or just Gerard kissing guys thats not you?"

"Mikey. I'm straight. Last month I took home two gorgeous girls-"

"I dig girls too. I'll catch ya later."

Frank waved goodbye, trying to focus on the words infront of him and giving up. Was he in love with Gerard? Was it jealousy he was feeling?

-

Frank wasn't good with dealing with problems, but he thought alcohol helped. Mix alcohol with a bag of weed and it really didn't help, he felt like death warmed over as he sat outside the basement door, trying to find the nerve to knock. He could hear Gerards dumb laugh inside, his stonach clenching. What if Chris was there? Frank just wanted to lie down beside his bestfriend and let Gerard draw up his back, something to calm him down. He finally forced himself to knock, looking up at Gerards shocked face before feeling his stomach clench. He shoved past him, noticing the shirtless Chris in bed as he ran into the bathroom to empty his stomach. Was this what dying felt like?

Gerard sat on the edge of the bath when Frank finally pushed hinself away from the bowl.

"Just come here to puke?"

"I miss you. I was an ass, I know. I'll get better. I miss you."

"You already said that, how much did you drink?"

"Allot."Frank flushed the toilet and pushed himself up, ducking under the tap to get a mouthful of water.

"I missed you too."

"I..when are you free?"

"Free now. Hes getting dressed, Frankie."

"Tell me when hes gone?"

Gerard nodded and left, shutting the door behind him. When he finally left, Frank pulled off his top and lay on his stomach, relaxing as soon as the ink touched his skin. He let Gerard draw all over before pushing his jeans down lightly, letting the marker stain the skin. 

"You're my bestfriend."Frank admitted.

"Me too."Gerard whispered, kneeling over Franks hips to get his neck. Frank relaxed into the weight on his back, familar and calming.

-

It took three months until Frank admitted to himself that it was probably jealousy and that yeah, maybe he wasn't as straight as he thought. Gerard was home for summer now, meaning Frank barely left his side.

"We're going on a weekend away. I think he's going to propose. I just..I found the ring."Gerard admitted.

"Its been like what..9 months?" 

"Yeah."Gerard nodded, smiling into his mug. Frank felt his stomach churn.

"Don't."

"Not this again, Frank-"

"Don't go away. Don't get engaged."

"Why?"Gerard pouted. Frank swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling the shake in his hands as he tried to force the words out.  

"I'm in love with you."Frank admitted, voice cracking as Gerard stared at him. 

"You..you're straight."

"No. I'm not. Please don't go away with him-"

"Are you sure? You're in love with me?"

"I'm sure."Frank nodded. Gerard sucked his lip and got up, grabbing his hoodie.

"Where are you going?"

"Got somethin I need to do. Back in a few days, let mom know?"

"You..you're just leaving?"

"I'll explain later."Gerard waved his hand and left, leaving Frank to curl up into the pillows and sob. That wasn't suppose to happen. Gerard wasn't suppose to leave.

-

2 days it took Gerard to knock on Franks door, looking tired and greasy. Frank matched him, no energy to even change his clothes. 

"You're back."

"I'm back. I love you. I love you more than anything. I always have Frankie."

"But..but where did you go?"

"I broke up with Chris. I couldn't..I had to do it before you changed your mind or freaked out or-"

"I'm sorry I was an ass. I didn't understand it at first, and then I didn't know what the fuck to say."

Frank waved him out onto the porch, sitting on the swing as he lit a cigarette. Gerard sat down next to him, stealing one from his box.

"I..I get that its confusing. Didn't think you were the jealous type."

"Either did I, Gee. How'd he react?'

"He asked if it was because of you. I admitted it was."

"I have no idea how to do this. Dating. Two men. I just-"

"I know. I love you. We can take it super slow."

"Sounds good, Gee."

-

6 days. Thats how long it took for Frank to give into his urges, Gerard was way to polite to make the first move. Frank wasn't. He shoved Gerard up against the bedroom door and kissed him, wasting no time in licking into his mouth and listening to Gerards happy noises.

-

Turns out, Frank  _really_ didn't mind same sex couples, aslong as Gerard was only kissing him. 


End file.
